The Most Shocking Kiss
by Mybrainsrmush
Summary: When Lucy created the game "The Most Shocking Kiss", this was certainly not the result she was expecting. GrayxNatsu


Whilst the normal sounds of the rambunctious guild were echoing around in the background, the members of Fairy Tail's "Team Natsu" were all sitting around a wooden table in silence. Well, all accept Wendy and Carla that is. Wendy had decided to take a simple quest with Carla, stating that she needed to build her independence, and Lucy had waved her off happily, with a tear in her eye.

What Lucy hadn't known at the time, was that Erza and Natsu were both completely against "Team Natsu" going out without all of its members, and as a consequence, they were all sitting there bored.

Lucy looked around the guild, and noted that Wendy and Carla were the only members not in the hall that day. It seemed as if today was a relaxation day for everyone, and it was at this time that Lucy came up with an idea.

Lucy leaned forward to the middle of the table, and whispered conspiratorially to her companions,

"Hey, do you wanna play a game?"

Natsu, and Happy both looked up from their food in interest, and even Erza and Gray looked at her questioningly.

"What kind of game?", Happy asked, his mouth full of fish.

"I call it, 'The Most Shocking Kiss'", Lucy said, in an effort to peak their interest. It had worked, for now even Gray and Erza were looking at her with notable interest.

"Here's how it works," Lucy began to explain. "Each of us will work our way around the guild and basically attempt to kiss as many people as we can. Each member of Fairy Tail who is not one of us can only be kissed once however. So, if I kiss Mira, then none of you can kiss Mira, and whichever one of us manages to kiss someone who is the most shocking wins", Lucy finished her explanation with satisfaction, looking around to gauge the reaction of her companions.

"What do you mean by shocking?", asked Natsu.

"Yes, and how will we measure it?" Gray said slowly.

"By shocking, I mean, kissing someone no one would ever expect you to kiss. So, if Laxus kissed Master, that would be much more shocking than Alzack kissing Bisca. Make sense?", Lucy explained to Natsu.

Natsu nodded his head in understanding.

"But how do we measure who has the most shocking kiss?" Gray asked again.

Lucy pondered that for a second, before grinning in triumph.

"Once a time limit of 30minutes is up, we'll all come back here and have a vote. Each member can vote for one pairing that was the most shocking, but they can't vote for themselves. Sound fair?"

"I will force them all to kiss me," Erza said forcefully, with an earnest expression on her face.

"No, no, no, no, no," Lucy was shaking her hands and head in disagreement. She'd forgotten about this fierce and competitive side of Erza. She'd probably force every one to kiss her at sword point if Lucy didn't set her straight now.

"No, every person has to kiss you _willingly_." Lucy emphasised the _willingly,_ hoping that both Erza and Natsu would take heed. Erza looked put out and nodded her agreement, and Natsu simply grinned in response.

**I'm sorry everyone**, she thought in the direction of her guild mates, **I may have just caused you all some major problems.**

"Well then," she said, "game start!"

* * *

What followed was a series of amusing, and sometimes rather disturbing, smooches.

Lucy easily got kisses from Wakaba and Loke by flashing her boobs, and even managed to convince Mira to give her a kiss, though no one could ever work out how.

Erza had challenged Evergreen to a duel, claiming a kiss as her victors reward, before pressing on to kiss an amused Laxus, and a slightly terrified Elfman.

Natsu simply ran around kissing everyone who would allow him. A perplexed, but amused Levy, a starry-eyed Romeo, a blushing Lisanna, a drunken Cana and an irritated Gajeel.

Poor Happy was too late to get kisses from anyone, but he didn't mind. The only one he really wanted to kiss was out with Wendy anyway.

When there were 2 minutes to the challenge remaining, Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Happy all returned to the table. They were shocked to find that Gray was still standing there - having kissed no one.

"Gray," Lucy said, "you're going to have to forfeit if you don't kiss anyone."

Gray smirked, before looking at Natsu.

Natsu looked back with curiosity, however that curiosity soon turned to shock, when he found himself trapped between Gray's chest and the wooden table behind him.

"Naatssu." Gray purred seductively, placing his lips near Natsu's ear, grinning when he felt the Dragon Slayer shiver. He pressed his body tightly against Natsu's, rubbing against his crotch slightly, and nibbling on Natsu's tan neck. Natsu gasped and shivered again, stretching his head to the other side, granting Gray more access to his neck.

The entire guild watched in shock, as Gray quickly and efficiently turned Natsu into a shivering and moaning wreck, before giving him a kiss so passionate and hot, that all the girls except a smirking Mira passed out, and several of the boy's noses spurted blood.

5 minutes of passionate kissing passed, before a ruffled and ravaged looking Gray turned to a newly revived Lucy, and said,

"So, do you want to take that vote now?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fic, I certainly enjoyed writing it! This is only my 2nd fic, and I don't have a beta, so reviews and constructive criticisms would be greatly appreciated 3 Thank you for reading!  
- Also, I'm sorry it's so short. I know that a problem of mine with writing, is that I tend to make them a little abrupt due to their shortness. That's a problem I'm working on, but haven't quite fixed ^^;**


End file.
